Weapon Types
Each weapon you can use in the game has one or more weapon types associated with it. Each weapon type is tied to a skill. Usually this means that you can make different attacks with this weapon and use the skill associated with the specific attack, such as Piercing Blades for a lunge with a short sword, but there is one exception: if the weapon is marked as exotic, you choose the lower skill (either Exotic or whatever skill foverns the attack you are making). The types of weapons are as follows: *'Daggers' — (daggers, knives) short blades usually used for piercing attacks, sometims slashing ones. They have a small attack radius, fast attack speed, aren't very good at piercing armor, but one can avoid it much easier with smaller blade and higher degree of control they offer. *'Slashing Blades' — (sabres, khopeshes, axes etc) one-handed weapons with a sharp edge used to cut with a chopping or slashing motion. They have a medium attack radius, medium speed, above average impact and they are very effective against lightly-armored or unarmored opponents. *'Impaling Blades' — (rapiers etc) one-handed weapons with a grip and a blade with a sharp tip at the end used to pierce opponents with lunging attacks. These are ineffective against most types of armor, except light (and some specific kinds), but they have an above average radius of attack and are very effective at defending oneself. *'Two-Handed Blades' — (claymores, zweihanders etc) two-handed weapons with a large and heavy blade. Trade speed for impact and attack radius. Effective against most armor types, except the heaviest ones. *'Blunt Weapons' — (clubs, mauls, hammers etc) one-handed weapons with a blunt and heavy end. Usually are the least expensive and the easiest to use weapons. They are mostly average, although they have decreased attack speed and while they are more effective against most kinds of armor, unlike blades, they don't deal additional damage to the flesh as slashing blades do. *'Piercing Weapons' — (the sharp side of a warhammer, battle picks etc) one-handed weapons with a sharp spike or spikes placed on a heavier end and perpendicular to the shaft for maximum impact. Very effective against any kind of armor, but are extremely slow, especially on a successful hit, and are hard to master. *'Two-Handed Impaling Weapons '— (spears, pikes etc) the biggest attack radius, but rather slow and hard to use. Are just a little bit more effective against armor than piercing blades. *'Two-Handed Blunt Weapons '— (great hammers etc) more impact, bigger radius, but slower attack speed and harder to use. *'Two-Handed Slashing Weapons' — (halberds, glaives etc) while similar to two-handed blades in principle, these weapons usually have an even larger attack radius, but less impact and are much less effective at closer combat. *'Two-Handed Piercing Weapons' — (two-handed variants of impaling weapons) as per usual, larger radius, even slower attacks, even harder to use. *'Light Throwing Weapons' — (darts, shurikens etc) very fast attack speed, but, unless poisoned, are not very effective at actually dealing damage. Also are hard to master. *'Medium Throwing Weapons' — (throwing knives, throwing axes etc) average on all accounts. *'Heavy Throwing Weapons' — (throwing spears etc) slow, but have very considerable impact. *'Bows' — these weapons are hard to master, but they are a lot faster than crossbows and can be more versatile (unlike crossbows which would require you to have several of them to be versatile). *'Crossbows' — some are very big, have very powerful impact and large attack radius, some are small enough to be concealed under a coat. A lot of different options and a crossbow can be better than a bow at every aspect... just not at all of them at the same time. *'Shields '— ??? *'Exotic Weapons' — Every weapon that is rare or even custom made has this type. Whips, flails, nets, weapons from other empires — all this is covered by this skill. For each of these you would need to trainfrom scratch, so you can have several instances of this skill in your character sheet, each one for a different kind of weapons. Remember that if it's lower than the skill you would normally use to attack, you will use this skill for the roll.